Monster
by MonsterWithinOurselves
Summary: /SONGFIC!/ -His little whispers, "Love me... love me. That's all I ask for, love me.. love me."- Randy has got his eye set on a certain Straight Edge... how far will he go to claim what is rightfully his? /SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!/
1. The Plan

It was the night of Money in the Bank 2013, the night ended with most betrayals than ever thought, but for those people who have won, they were out celebrating. Except one Mr. Money in the Bank, Randy Orton. He never felt the need to go out with other people and celebrate, he always drank alone, as he said before. Tonight he would not be the one drinking, he felt no need to and honestly, he needed his sleep- not a hangover. It was about an hour after the show, and as he walked through the arena, not many others were there. He smiled at the fact, that meant no one would be in the showers for when he got there. He opened the door leading into the showers and stepped in, closing and locking it behind him. Right when he reached for his wrestling gear, he heard grumbling... or... was that groaning? He raised an eyebrow and as he made his way through the rather large room, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. He walked over to the other man and huffed out a laugh.

"Sure sucks to be you... Phil." olive eyes glared up at Randy's cold, blue ones, then looked away.

"Shut up." he hissed. Randy raised an eyebrow, he had seen Paul turn on the older man, and he was sure Phil was pissed at him for taking that opportunity to win the whole match.

"Nothing else to say?"

"What's to say?" the straight edge huffed, swiftly getting up so he could at least try to be eye-to-eye with the taller man, "I hate you? I hate Paul? I hate everyone? I hate myself? Cause if that's what I'm supposed to say, I said it. Get out of my way, I don't need your shit."

Randy huffed, "Not with that attitude, you little shit. How many staples did you get?" Phil shook his head.

"Does it matter? Thirteen. Fuck off."

"It was every man for himself..."

That comment could have sent anyone over the edge, and that's exactly what it did to Phil, "Every... you know what, Randal?! I don't blame you! If that happened to you and if I was in your position, I would have taken the chance too! I... I blame myself!"

"Phil-"

"No- no- you shut the fuck up! I created this... facade about Paul always being there for me friend-wise. I don't know what I did to deserve this! I believed him! Me! When no one else did! I trusted him! You know how hard that is for me?! Bah- why am I telling you this?! You! Out of all people!" he laughed, "Get out of my way." Randy glared down at the other man, then stepped aside. Phil rushed pass him and walked out the door, leaving Randy staring at him in almost disbelief.

"Disrespectful little..." he huffed then made his way for the showers, turning the water on and while he was waiting, he let himself think about the Straight Edge man. The two have hated each other for the longest of time, and he didn't even know why he hated the smaller man. No, he didn't hate him at all. In fact... he rather liked him. Phil was the man who could stand up to anyone, who wasn't afraid of taking risks- and that's exactly what Randy liked. What he didn't like, was the fact Phil thought he was in charge around here. The Viper glanced up at the steam coming from the water and grinned, stripping himself from his clothes and stepping into the shower. Who exactly did Phil think he was? He could snap that little shit in half if he wanted to. Though, it was no lie when he said he didn't hate the other man at all. Randy ran his hand through his short hair to get it wet, then he reached for the shampoo and started to wash his hair.. he couldn't say he even liked Phil. For a short time, he had been lusting for the other man. Why him- he would never know. He didn't necessarily 'love' him, but man, when people stood up to him, it was a immediate turn-on.

"I'll show him who's who..." Randy huffed with a laugh, even though he lusted after Phil, he knew the other man would not feel the same way about him. So what was he to do? Hide the emotion? He couldn't. He had tried to so hard for whenever he had a match with the older man on RAW a few weeks back, and even then, tugging his hair more than usual... longer holds.. it was obvious he wanted in between the thighs of the saint. Randy hissed and rinsed his hair out, grabbing the bar of soap and quickly washing his body, getting out as soon as he was done and snatching a towel of the racket whenever he dried himself off. He also knew one thing about that asshole of a man, and he didn't do one night stands. Especially with a certain Apex Predator. He huffed, hopefully he could devise a plan before RAW, to the least. Randy wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his ring gear, aiming for his locker room and once he got there, he put on his street clothes and packed up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and then his next destination would be the hotel. Yes, that's what he would do. As soon as he got to the hotel, he'd get himself some dinner and devise a plan. For that's all it would take.

A plan.


	2. I Tried to Be Nice

Before anyone knew it, it had struck Monday Night RAW and the show went off with a bang. All anyone could hear in the back was the constant screams of the crowd. Randy didn't mind the crowd one bit, but he knew he had a segment coming up very soon, so there was no time to waste. His plan was constructed very carefully last night, in fact- that's all he could really care for. He had to find Phil.

No.

He had to find a broken Phil.

He had observed Phil's actions and words last night, and he had his thanks to Paul for making the Straight Edge crack. It was just that easier to slither in. After a few short minutes, he cursed underneath his breath for whenever he could not find his prey. It was getting time for him to get on and that agitated him to no end, _"Be Mr. Hyde, Phil. If that is what you want, I shall be Mr. Seek."_ he grinned then left off for the entrance to the arena. He also knew Phil had a segment with Paul, and hopefully in the process, that fat turd would crack open the Second City Saint just like an egg. Though Randy would be there. He would be there for Phil.

Of course, that could tie into his plan. His plan was simple.. take a broken Phil, tie him up, and make him be a puppet.

-Later-

Phil walked through the hallways of the stadium, he had heard that both Paul and Brock were there, and being who he was, he was keeping an eye out for them both. They had a bone to pick with him, and he wasn't certainly going to lie over and let them pick at his bones like he was completely helpless. As he walked through the hallways, he was only confronted by the same man as he was last night.

Randy Orton.

He rolled his eyes and spoke up first, "Heeeyyyy fuck-face. Nice match."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Fuck-face?" he chuckled, "Rather childish of you, don't you think?"

"Bite me."

"I'll go over there and bite your face off."

"Do it!" Phil shot back with a glare. Randy only grinned at him and he slowly came nearer, but Phil kept his ground and stood up strong. After what he thought that the Viper surely wasn't kidding, he heard a laugh.

"Taking advantage of an injured person? Don't think so, it's no fun. I just came to wish you the best of luck."

"Luck... yeah..." Phil grinned, "You're a loser if you need luck. Now, excuse me- I have a segment to do." Randy stood in front of Phil and was not about to move, and as soon as the smaller man was about to open his mouth, that's when he moved. Phil rolled his eyes then walked pass Randy, only for his shoulder to be grabbed.

"Listen, Phil... I don't want you to hate me anymore."

Phil raised an eyebrow and looked back at Randy with a confused face, "... what?"

"I don't want us to be enemies anymore. For years we have and I just don't know why.. last night I shouldn't have approached you the way I did. It was mediocre of me and it just wasn't right." Phil stared at him.

"... this is a joke?"

"'Fraid not... see... I actually wanted to see after tonight's RAW... if... we could hang out?" Randy smiled hopefully, then Phil shook his head.

"In your dreams, Randal. I have better plans than to hang out with someone like you. Now... either you let go of my shoulder... or I'll have your hand broken so you can't grab onto it anymore."

Randy withdrew his hand and stuck them both in his pockets, "... whatever you say, man. Whatever you say..." Phil rolled his eyes and turned back around, walking off.

All that did, was leave a rather angry, cold gaze set upon him, and the Legend Killer made sure he stared a hole right through the older man. He tried to be nice. Looks like that did not work. No matter... he wouldn't give up easily. His plan still continued... now, he unfortunately had to use the plan he wouldn't have liked to use.

One way or another... he would still have his way with Phil.

Whether he liked it or not.


	3. His Little Whispers

It wasn't very long before Randy found himself rushing into the medical room, immediately going to a doctor and shaking him, "Is he okay?! Is he okay?!"

The doctor looked at him with a confused face, "Who?"

"The muffin man- Punk you fucking idiot!" Randy had seen what Brock had done to Phil, and honestly- now Randy had felt bad about trying to plan anything against the other man. Right now, he just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Um... yes, he has a few injuries but he'll be up and running in a few days."

"Can I see him?" the Viper asked, his eyes glistening with hope that he could. The doctor nodded and off he went, running right in the room Phil was in and he immediately ran over to him, "Phil!"

Phil turned his head to the younger man while he was rubbing his neck, then he rolled his eyes, "Great." he groaned, "It's you..." Randy still had a concerned look on his face.

"Please tell me you're okay..."

"I'm fine you fuck nugget. Even better without you." Phil looked away and Randy sighed.

"Look... what I said earlier.. I really meant it.. I.. don't want us to be enemies anymore..."

"Don't really care..."

"Phil-"

"Randal," Phil shot him a glare, and his eyes widened once he saw Randy come closer, and he couldn't help but lean back from him. Randy reached over to his head and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at him with his ocean blue eyes.

"Phil... please.. just... love me. I don't want you to hate me.. see.. I just.. find myself thinking about you each and every day.. I can't get you out of my head. You're more worse than the voices I hear. I just.. really want to be with you, is that too hard to ask?"

Phil stared at him in total disbelief, then he cleared his throat. He took Randy's hand off his head and he looked the other way, "It... won't work." he said.

Randy gripped Phil's hand, "Why?" he asked firmly.

"Randal-" Phil sighed and closed his eyes, "I promise you... I am hating you for a reason. I know you have some type of.. crush or whatever on me but it won't work. I'm taken."

Randy's face flustered, "By who?!"

"John." he replied, looking at Randy, "We've been in a relationship ever since I can remember. I'm sorry."

Randy backed up, letting go of Phil's hand and he stared at him for one last time, "Oh..." he said. He turned around and left after that, leaving Phil there, feeling quite sad for the younger man.


End file.
